Insanity and Love
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Remake of His Insanity and Ace/Insanity, Love and Faith. Link became depressed ever since Pit became stuck in a coma. After being depressed for so long, he came face-to-face with Dark Link. Later becoming possessed by him. How will Link stop slipping into insanity? Link/Falco ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
1. Depression

**Author's Note: I decided to remake my old story, which was called 'Insanity, Love, and Faith', also known as 'His Insanity and Ace' at first. I thought I wasn't getting anywhere in the current chapters, so I decided to remake it with a different title.**

 **Origin: This story was originally by my friend Writer of Worlds, but she scrapped the idea. I asked her if I can use her idea, but with some differences.**

 **Chances: There will be differences in this remake, so if you want to know what it is, continue reading.**

 **Main Pairing/Ship: Link X Falco**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros and its characters. This story also take place in an AU.**

* * *

Everything happened so quickly.

At first, it was just a normal day with his boyfriend, Pit. He enjoyed seeing the angel happy, that is until he was shot, possibly from an arrow.

Pit was almost shot in the heart.

After Link got him to the hospital, he asked if Palutena can awaken the angel. But sadly, the goddess of light has never healed anyone who was in a coma.

Right now the fifteen-year old hylian paced around the hospital lobby. Then he bumped into someone.

"Hey!", Falco shouted. "Watch where you're going stupid!"

"S-Sorry about that!", Link said, slightly frightened. "I'm just worried about-"

"About your precious little angel huh?" The fourteen-year old avian scoffed at him. "Angels can't die! So don't go weeping about it!"

"What if-"

"I _said_ that angels don't die! Were you even listening to me idiot?!"

Tears slowly slid down Link's face. _'Maybe I was just worrying to much.'_ Every time he crosses paths with Falco, the avian would just insult him, possibly even hurting him. The hylian doesn't know why though.

"Link-kun!", the nurse said as she approached him. "You can see Pit now."

Link nodded, and quietly went to the angel's hospital room.

Pit wasn't doing that good. A bandage was wrapped around his upper part of his chest, and he had those oxygen things, helping him breathe.

The hylian grieved over the angel. He turned to the nurse and asked, "How long is he gonna stay like this?"

The nurse looked at his paper in sadness. "I'm sorry to say, but he will be stuck in a coma for about 2-4 months."

Silence entered the room.

"I'm sorry that this happened to your friend." The nurse left the room, leaving Link alone.

* * *

Two days had past, and Link still hasn't gotten over Pit being in a coma.

He and Zelda finished with school for the day, and female hylian being worried about him.

"Still thinking about him?", she asked with concern.

Link nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll get better soon."

"I sure hope so..." He started to look at Falco talking to Fox. The hylian stopped to hear their conversation.

"Why are you so hard on Link all the time?", Fox asked.

"He needs to know something.", Falco replied.

"About what? That he has no reason to live?"

Link was shock to hear that, he looked down and left, not wanting to hear more of their conversation.

Falco saw Link leaving, he sighed and replied, "No...it's not true. I just...I just..."

"Just what?", Fox questioned.

The avian held onto his lightning bolt shaped necklace. "I just don't want to tell him how I truly feel about him."

Fox's eyes widened slightly. "You like him?"

He nodded. "But he's already taken. And I don't want to show him that I love him, it would ruin my reputation."

"I understand. But you need to tell him one day."

"Alright."

However, when this part of the conversation was happening, Link already left.

* * *

Just by hearing what Fox said about Falco's insults felt heartbreaking.

Did the avian really wanted him to die?

"Link you've been quiet ever since two days ago.", Zelda pointed out.

"Sorry Zelda. It's just hard for me to get it over with."

"It's fine to be sad. But don't let depression get to you."

Link sighed and said, "I need some time alone." He then left.

* * *

When he was finally alone, he went to the Forest Garden, the last place he spent his time with Pit. The one where the angel got shot.

He looked at the scenery, and just by seeing it, made him feel worse. Why does a tragic thing have to happen in a beautiful place?

Link decided to rest for a bit, before going back. He ended up sleeping shortly after.

* * *

 _Link woke up to find_ _himself in a dark empty room._

 _He began to walk around, getting him nowhere._

 _"Hello!", he shouted. "Is anyone there?"_

 _No response._

 _The hylian began to feel fear, as he continued to walk in a specific direction._

 _"Is anyone out there! Please!"_

 _Then someone appeared right in front of him. The person looked exactly like him, but only darker. Having dark grey skin, grey hair, black clothes, and glowing red eyes._

 _"W-Who are you?!", Link asked in fear._

 _"They call me Dark Link.", the person said._

 _Link was gasping with fright, as he tried to tiptoe away from Dark Link. "W-What do you want?!"_

 _"You've seem quite down when your angel friend got shot." He sprouted out dark_ _tentacles. "Maybe I can help."_

 _Beads of cold sweat started to fall, as Link decided to run away._

 _"You can't run from my little Link."_

 _Link tried to run faster, one of the tentacles grabbed his leg making him trip. He stood back up as quickly as he can before running again._

 _"Don't even bother." Dark Link sprouted out my tentacles._

 _The hylian was now surrounded by them, as they started to grab each part of his limbs. "Let me go!"_

 _Dark Link finally reached him and said, "Guess I won in this game of tag." He closed in on Link. "Now you're mine!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Let me know if you want more of this remake.**

 **Differences:**

 **Old #1: Pit was seen shot.**

 **New #1: Pit getting shot was only mentioned.**

 **Old #2: Link tried hard not to cry when Falco scoffed at him.**

 **New #2: Link cried.**

 **Old #3: Falco was seen talking to Fox and Wolf.**

 **New #3: He was seen ONLY talking to Fox.**

 **Old #4: Link never stopped to hear Falco's conversation.**

 **New #4: Link did the opposite.**

 **Old #5: Link left to kill Ganondorf.**

 **New #5: Link left to have some alone time in the Forest Garden.**

 **Old #6: Dark Link was awakened when Link killed Ganondorf.**

 **New #6: Dark Link was awakened from Link's depression.**

 **Old #7: Link** **defeated Dark Link a year before the story happens.**

 **New #7: Link and Dark Link meeting never happened before the story started.**


	2. Victims

Link groaned when he woke up. _'What just happened?'_ , he thought.

The hylian felt light-headed, as he almost fell into the pond. When he got up, he notice something odd.

One of his eyes were red.

"What the...!"

Dark Link's spirit appeared. "Surprised?"

"What did you do?!"

"I'd say, became one with you."

Link didn't want this. He tried to shake his dark counterpart away. "Leave me alone!"

The dark hylian replied with, "You're powerless since the past few days. And it allowed me to become one with you." He smiled evilly and said, "Let's have some fun now shall we~"

~~~time skip~~~

"I'll see you later Marth!", said Roy as he greeted his boyfriend 'goodbye'.

The blue-haired boy smiled back.

The red-haired boy left, as he was going to walk back home.

But then, Link passed by. "Hey Roy.", he greeted. "You going somewhere?"

Roy nodded and said, "I'm going to go back home. Why you ask?

Link smirked a little, saying, "Why don't you come with me for a moment."

His friend agreed, as he followed the hylian.

~~~time skip~~~

The two found themselves in the Forest of Illusion.

"Can you lay down on your stomach for a moment?"

Roy listened, as he did what Link told him.

Link then took out a shadowy knife, ready to stab him.

 _The actual Link was tied in shadowy tentacles. Being held by Dark Link._ _"Stop it! You can't make me do this!"_

 _"Why not? Seeing you suffer makes me like you more~"_

 _"P-Please! S-S-Stop!"_

'Link' hesitated to stab Roy.

 _"Let me do my job you idiot!"_

 _Link began to sob. Just because Pit was stuck in a coma, doesn't mean his other friends had to suffer._

Then he saw a bone that nearly shot him.

Instead, it hit the tree.

"What was that?", 'Link' muttered to himself. The shadowy knife vanished.

Roy ended up resting.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!", a familiar voice shouted. He lifted 'Link' up just by using his magic.

The hylian had no idea who it was, but he can assume that he wasn't anyone he knew. He was forcibly pushed away, knocking him out.

The magic user was revealed to be Falco, as his left eye glowed a bright shade of blue. His eyes returned to normal just as Marth arrived. "He's just right there.", he said, saying it like nothing happened.

The blue-haired boy then rushed over to his friend. "Roy!" He shook him awake. "You alright babe?"

Roy groaned a little from his short nap. "Marth? What are you doing here?"

Marth sighed and said, "Falco told me you were in trouble."

The red-haired boy looked at him in slight confusion. "I wasn't in trouble." He looked around for a moment. _'Link's not here.',_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe it's best if I don't tell him about this._ '

"Come on Roy. I'll accompany you home."

As the two love-birds left, Link, who was no longer possessed (for now) started to get up.

"Hey nature sleeper!", Falco shouted. "What are you doing here at this hour?!"

 _'Oh great...'_ , the hylian thought to himself. _'It's Falco again...'_

"I'm talking to you idiot!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Link hurried in a rush shortly after.

~~~time skip~~~

 _When Link went to bed, he thought about what happened earlier. "Who threw that bone?", he muttered to himself. "T-This doesn't make sense! All I know is-" The hylian noticed something when he spoke, later making it to disbelief. "It sounded like...Falco..."_

 _"If that's the case, then that means he cares deeply about you.", Dark Link said as he approached Link._

 _"H-How?"_

 _"Hey! It's just a theory."_

 _Link wanted to kill his dark copy. "Get out of my head!"_

 _Dark Link closed in on him again. "It's just the beginning my pet~"_

~~~the next day~~~

Nearby the Breezy River laid the siblings, Luke and Mewtwo.

"Seems like a nice day out there.", the lucario said.

"I guess.", the legendary pokemon replied.

'Link', as a hooded figure came by the river, summoning another shadowy knife.

 _"You can't make me do this!", Link shouted._

 _"Oh I CAN!"_

'Link' then ran over to the two pokemon, stabbing Luke in the leg, and shortly after his arm.

Luke was about to collapse onto the floor, holding his arm wound.

"Luke!", Mewtwo cried. He rarely shows emotions in public, but when he's with the lucario, he shows he deep care. "I'm here bro! I'm here, I'm here!"

The lucario sobbed onto Mewtwo's chest. "I-It hurts..."

The legendary pokemon wrapped his arms around him. "Sh, sh, sh. It's gonna be alright." He pulled him in a tight hug, as he rubbed his back in a soothing manner. He also connected both their tails together.

This however gave 'Link' a better chance into killing both of them. He then stabbed Mewtwo in the back.

"MEWTWO NO!"

Mewtwo then collapsed on the floor. "Get...some...help..." He then fainted.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

'Link' was about to hurt Luke again, but he was thrown into the river by a force of magic.

Luke cried for help, and luckily, Miles managed to fine the injured Lucario holding his unconscious brother.

"Luke! What happened?!", the greninja asked as he ran to him for aid.

"Mewtwo and I were attacked by a strange hood figure. He knocked Mewtwo unconscious, and injured me."

Miles tried to help Luke when walking with his injured leg, saying, "I'll take you guys to the hospital."

Luke used his not injured arm to levitate Mewtwo as they all left.

Link was inches away from them. He opened his eyes to see Falco reaching his hand to him. He accepted it regardless.

"You into nature now?!" Falco mocked. "First you slept in a forest, and now taking a swim in a river?!"

The hylian didn't respond, and just left sobbing.

Just by seeing that, made a tear slid down Falco's face. "One day...One day..."

 **Differences:**

 **Old #1:** **Roy was first seen being dragged by 'Link' in the story.**

 **New #1: Roy was first seen saying 'goodbye' to Marth.**

 **Old #2: 'Link' was planning on raping Roy.**

 **New #2: 'Link' was planning on stabbing him instead.**

 **Old #3: Marth manage to find Roy for an unknown reason.**

 **New #3: Marth was lead by Falco to find Roy on the floor resting.**

 **Old #4: Falco went to Link's house and tried to talk him into defeating the demon (Dark Link).**

 **New #4: Falco prevented Roy from being harmed, but kept it a secret to Marth. The avian approaches Link that in chapter 1.**

 **Old #5: Mewtwo and Luke were first seen in somewhere in Smashville.**

 **New #5: Mewtwo and Luke were first seen near the Breezy River.**

 **Old #6: Luke was stabbed once. In the leg or the arm.**

 **New #6: Luke was stabbed once. In the leg AND the arm.**

 **Old #7: When Mewtwo was stabbed, he was put in a coma.**

 **New #7: When Mewtwo was stabbed, he was just knocked unconscious.**

 **Old #8: Luke went to Miles for help.**

 **New #8: Luke called out for help, and Miles manage to find him.**


	3. Confession

Few days had past.

Falco tried to stop 'Link' from killing anybody by using his skeleton magic, in secret.

And every time he insults the hylian when the attempted murder is finished, he becomes even more guilty.

 _'Link would never love me if I keep up my insults.'_ , thought to himself. _'I want to see him alive and happy, rather then be in love with me.'_

The avian looked at his plush toy of Link. Tears slowly slid down his face, as he laid down on his bed. He kissed it goodnight, before going to sleep.

"I love you Link.", he muttered before he went into his slumber.

~~~time skip~~~

Falco slowly woke up from his sleep. He was about to get up, but realised he couldn't.

He was tied in an 'X' shape position on his own bed. The avian struggled hard, before giving up to rest.

"I see you're awake.", 'Link' said evilly as he approached the bound avian.

"So it is..."

'Link' rolled his eyes. "Was it you that prevented me from killing anyone?"

Falco slowly nodded. He eventually felt a disabling collar around his neck. _'Might as well say it before he kills me.'_ He took a deep breath. "I wanted to say something first..."

The hylian groaned a bit, saying, "Make you're insult quick already!"

"It's not an insult. I just wanted to say...I love you."

'Link''s eyes widened slightly. "Come again?"

"I love you." A tear slid down the avian's face. "I tell those insults to you to hide my secret love for you. Everyday I would do that just because I love you. I would bring a plush toy of you in my handbag, and every night I would sleep with it. Now I know that you hate me..." Falco felt like crying. "I know you're in there Link...I mean Link-chan. I understand if you don't believe, and you kill me." The avian closed his eyes, ready to meet his death.

'Link' was about to stab the avian in the heart.

 _"What are you doing?!", Dark Link shouted. "Just kill him already!"_

 _"I can't!", Link sobbed. "I understand him now! I don't want to make him suffer the way I attempt to make everyone else." The hylian broke free of the tentacles. "Leave my precious Falcie alone you prick!"_

Link returned to normal, as he took the knife blade away from Falco's chest. Not leaving a single wound or scratch on him.

Falco hesitated to open his eyes at first. "L-Link?"

The hylian got the plush toy Falco mentioned and placed it on the avian's neck.

The head of the plushie facing the avian.

The hylian placed a kiss on the forehead.

"L-L-Link...?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't really want to hurt someone as cute as you."

More tears fell from Falco's face. "D-Don't be silly! I'm the idiot that needs to apologise." Then he broke down crying. "Oh Link-chan! I didn't mean for all of this to happen!" He whimpered through sobs, "I just insult you to hide my love. When I thought it got you into depression, I couldn't help but feel like I should've take your place. In getting possessed."

A tear slid down Link's face, but he tried to stay strong. For Falco. He untied the ropes that kept Falco from moving. Then, the hylian pulled his friend into a tight hug. He told him soothing and comforting words to him. "I understand you now Falcie. Don't cry."

Falco hugged the hylian back, crying onto his chest.

Link let him cry.

Once he felt fine, he gently let go of him.

The hylian was about to leave, but he was stopped by a newly meek voice.

"D-Don't leave me please..."

Both of the avian's parents were out, and they won't be back 'til the next night.

So Link took the chance into sleeping with his friend he never knew that loved him. He tucked the avian in, going in the blanket shortly after. The hylian kissed him on the forehead again.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

Both of them started to sleep, peacefully together.

Just by seeing this, Dark Link wanted to kill the avian. But for some reason, a strange vibe is keeping him from possessing Link.

 **Differences:**

 **Old #1: Falco confession was a practice to his plush toy, and Link manages to hear it.**

 **New #1: Falco's confession was unplanned, and wanted to confess before he gets killed.**

 **Old #2: 'Link' planned on torturing Falco.**

 **New #2: 'Link' was about to kill Falco by stabbing him in the heart.**

 **Old #3: Link was not possessed when he heard the confession.**

 **New #3: Link hesitated into killing Falco, but due to his confession, he was able to get control of his body and save him.**

 **Old #4: The confession took place somewhere in Smashville.**

 **New #4: The confession took place in Falco's bedroom.**

 **Old #5: Falco calls Link, 'Rinku-kun'.**

 **New #5: Falco calls Link, "Link-chan".**


End file.
